custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Great Conjunction begins
The Great Conjunction Begins is a custom Barney & Friends film for Season 9 that was released on December 19, 2004. Barney Cast Edit Edit * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Lauren Mayeux) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) * Baby Bop and BJ's Mom (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Carey Stinson) * Baby Bop and BJ's Dad (Voice: Tom Kenny / Body: Jenny Dempsey) * Baby Bop and BJ's Grandma (Voice: Rhea Perlman / Body: David Voss) * Baby Bop and BJ's Grandpa (Voice: David Kelly / Body: Dao Knight) * Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) * Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) * Stacy (Alyssa Franks) * Skeksis * UrRu Quotes Edit (After the Barney Theme Song, we cut to the park with the caboose where Whitney and Stacy are playing) Whitney: Alright Stacy, what would you like to do? Stacy: I don't know, perhaps play a game. Whitney: What kind of game? Stacy: Pat-a-cake Whitney: Alright (Baby Bop arrives) Baby Bop: Hi Whitney! Hi Stacy! Both girls: Hi Baby Bop! Baby Bop: Can I play too? Stacy: Sure Baby Bop, we love to have you play with us. Baby Bop: Thanks Stacy. Stacy: You're welcome. (Inside the caboose) Stacy: So Whitney what do you want to do? Whitney: I don't know, but we can show Baby Bop the neighborhood. Stacy: That's a very great idea. I'll be right back I'll ask her if she wants to come. (Stacy walks over to Baby Bop) Stacy: Um Baby Bop would you like to see the neighborhood with me and Whitney? Baby Bop: Yes. (Stacy, Whitney, and Baby Bop walk around the neighborhood) (Meanwhile at Baby Bop's home) Baby Bop: UrSol, I'm home. UrSol: There's my baby girl! Baby Bop: Glad, I'm home! UrAmaj: You know me and UrAc thought about taking you and BJ out to a nice restaurant. Baby Bop: Why is that? UrAc: It's for your grandmother's birthday. UrUtt: That is right, Baby Bop. Baby Bop: I made new friends today at the park. Urlm: Really, that's wonderful do you know their names? Baby Bop: Stacy and Whitney UrNol: Do you play with them? Baby Bop: Yes. (Back to Baby Bop and the UrRu) UrZah: You know Baby Bop, me and Urlm planned a very nice trip for us to go out for dinner, tonight and we are celebrating your grandma's birthday maybe you can make her a special gift but that would be nice of you. Baby Bop: I'll make her a special gift, thanks UrZah. UrZah: You're welcome, sweetheart. (Baby Bop hugs the ritual guardian) Mysterious Voice: It is the UrRu, that control your mind so they will use but join me and we will remove this threat from our world. Baby Bop: No, I'm too scared. UrZah! UrYod! help me, there's a evil voice. (Both UrRu rush into her room) UrYod: What's Wrong? Baby Bop: I heard a voice and I can't stay here alone, the Skeksis are here and they want me forever, I don't want to go with them, I want to stay with you guys (she starts to cry as UrZah comforts her) UrZah: Shh! It's alright i'm here, don't worry The Skeksis are in a dark castle, and I'll stay by you if you're scared you actually had a nightmare. Baby Bop: But what if they kill you and UrYod? UrYod: They won't but my darling listen if they kill us they will die. (At the Restaurant) (Baby Bop and the Skekis at a fancy restaurant) (the waiter brings dinner to Baby Bop and the Skeksis table) SkekZok: Mmm. Looks good. Baby Bop: (picks out the cucumbers) Cucumbers, yucky. (picks out the cherry tomatoes) Tomatoes, yucky. (picks out the hard-boiled eggs) Eggs, yucky and smelly. (picks up a piece of spinach) Hey, this isn't lettuce! What kinda salad is this?! BJ: She's gonna throw a tantrum. Waiter: Is something wrong? Baby Bop: This is spinach. SkekSil: C'mom, Baby Bop. Just try it. Baby Bop: (gets angry) I HATE SPINACH!!! (pounds her fists onto the bowl of spinach salad causing the spinach to fly around) Waiter: That's it. I quit. SkekUng: Baby Bop that is it let's go home that was very rude of you (fades to Baby Bop and the Skeksis arriving home) Miss Etta: Back so soon? Did you have a good time? BJ: Baby Bop punched her salad and it exploded... then everybody is looking at us. Baby Bop: Uh-uh! Everybody's making this into such a big deal! SkekAyuk: No more restaurants for you, young lady, until you can behave and learn to eat what's there. SkekNa: You're grounded for 1 week. Now go to your room. (Baby Bop stomps up to her room and slams the door breaking it) SkekOk: Whatever, that was I will go up there. (SkekOk walks up the stairs) Baby Bop: (angry) I would rather leave! (SkekUng enters her room angrily) SkekUng: Seriously Baby Bop, this is very unacceptable behavior what you did breaking your door and now you are grounded for another week. Baby Bop: I rather live with the UrRu rather than you stupid ugly jerks! SkekZok: Stop this! listen this has nothing to do with the UrRu we told you we hate them and also you won't play with your friends. (SkekSil runs to her room) SkekSil: What is going on? SkekShod: She threw a tantrum and broke her door. SkekSil: How did that happen? SkekEkt: She got mad and slammed it. SkekUng: This was very naughty of you, as far as I'm concerned Baby Bop you really lost your privileges playing with your friends and you added yourself another week. (Baby Bop hits the Garthim Master) Baby Bop: THAT IS UNFAIR! SkekShod:ALRIGHT IF YOU HIT SKEKUNG, ONE MORE TIME YOU WILL BE SITTING IN TIMEOUT! (Baby Bop hits SkekUng again) SkekUng:THIS IS IT BABY BOP, YOU ARE GOING TO BE IN TIMEOUT! (The Chamberlain and Scroll Keeper drag her to the naughty chair) SkekOk: YOU LEARN BETTER TO NOT HIT THE GARTHIM MASTER, AND ALSO YOU'RE NOT GOING OUT FOR 2 WEEKS! (Baby Bop starts crying) SkekSil: STOP CRYING! Category:Dark Crystal